Pirates War - Ships
Ships There are (currently) a total of nine ships in Pirates War. All ships grant special active skills that can be used to your advantage, whether it is increased mobility or landing in specific tiles of the map. Although the ship skills are not game-changing effects in most games, they can be pivotal in some strategies such as getting to a target tile for monopolizing. Flying Dutchman Known to be a Cursed Ship, the Flying Dutchman is very old and it has a blue shine to it. This makes people think it's cursed, but in reality it's actually just a really old boat. People avoid this boat believing the myths.This makes it easy for travel.However, because of it's image, the owner need to be careful not to stay too long on a single port. So, the ship spends most of its time at sea. Skill Name: 'Homecoming '''Skill Description: '''Moves to a random port that you own. 'Charlie & David This is the first steam engine boat created by the geniuses Charlie & David. It's been missing since the 2nd Ship Fair. It has four steam engines, and travels at great speed. Pirates don't like this ship because it produces a lot of pollution. It also requires a lot of maintenance, making it not the ideal for long distance trips. Skill Name: 'Move with care '''Skill Description: '''Moves forward 1-3 spaces (random). 'Rosinante This ship's name comes from a famous horse from La Mancha. Just like the horse, the ship is strong and sturdy. It isn't very fast, but it can travel long distances and doesn't require frequent maintenance. They say crew members that travel in this ship travel without stress or quarrel. Skill Name: 'Double Dice '''Skill Description: '''Automatically rolls 2 identical numbers. 'Republica This ship originally belonged to a notorious admiral in the Royal Navy, but it was stolen by pirates. It was named Republica as a symbol of resistance to authority and freedom. The pirates kept the basic design of the Royal Navy but made their additional changes dispising the Royal Navy. Naturally this makes it a target for the Royal Navy. Although it is a excellent ship, it's difficult to travel because the Royal Navy is out there to apprehend it. Skill Name: 'High/Low '''Skill Description: '''Throws a 2 or a 12 (You can throw the dice again after using this skill). 'Conquistador Created by the best ship masters from the Kingdom of Aragon, Conquistador is a first class ship with 10 cannons and it was built to commemorate 100 years establishment for the kingdom. With overwhelming specs, it makes it a beast ship even for those who are unfamiliar with Naval Warfare. Many pirates gaze their eye on this ship but because of it, it has had many different owners. Skill Name: 'What's the Special? '''Skill Description: '''Moves to a random special tile. 'Amistad Amistad was originally a slave ship, but a slave named Spartacus sacrificed himself to take over the ship for the slaves. Since then, it sails as a pirate ship attacking other royal and slave ships. Like most slave ships, Amistad has a lot of slots for ore. Even on windy days, the ship can sail very steadily. Rumor has it on foggy days, the sail's colors turns to bloody red and its helm steer towards the home of the slaves. Skill Name: 'Fresh Start '''Skill Description: '''Goes back to the starting tile. 'Nautilus Nautilus is a warship with 8 cannons. It was originally made for the Royal Navy, but has been hijacked by pirates several times. This ship carries immense fire power and has never lost a battle out in the sea. If you are looking at this ship from its back, then you will probably be OK, but if it is coming towards you, then you are in great danger. Skill Name: 'I Call Dibs! '''Skill Description: '''Moves to an unoccupied territory. 'Skuldelev Skuldelev is the fastest pirate ship in the world. Compared to other ships, it's very small in size and it holds two saker cannons. It also carries fog cannons. With the help of the fog, it can move in and out of areas at unnoticed. It's ideal for small crews that like to create ambushes. It also won the first place on Red Beard's Fastest Ship Race. Skill Name: 'Charge!! '''Skill Description: '''Moves to a random port that you opponent owns. 'Rudolph 2.0 A ship carved out of oak tree by the elves who work at Santa's toy factory. It was designed to look like an ordinary ship, but it uses all the technology from Santa's famous sledge giving it a lot of space for the crew and all the presents they need to carry around the world. The elves have never been so proud of such a toy! '''Skill Name: '''Around the World '''Skill Description: '''Moves around the board once, back to your current location.